1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the planter art useful for planting and growing any desired type of plant and more particularly to a planter arrangement in which a plurality of individual planting units have an extended planting position and a compressed storage position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increase in population, particularly in urban areas, there has been an attendant decrease in ground space available to each person. This effect has been very pronounced with the increase of the number of persons living in apartments or condominiums. However, many people, home owners and apartment/condominium dwellers desire to grow plants for both useful products such as herbs to decorative products such as flowers. The decreased ground space available for the growing of plants has often resulted in the lack of outdoor space for such planting.
To overcome the lack of basically outdoor horizontal space for growing plants, various arrangements of vertically aligned, multiple planter arrangements have heretofore been designed for use. In many of these arrangements, each of the planters is complete with sides and bottoms to define a planting volume therein. Such arrangements have not proven to be satisfactory since the volume occupied by the multiple planters differed little from the volume occupied when the arrangements were shipped from the manufacturer to the seller and then stored for inventory and display by the seller. Similarly, even for the ultimate user of the arrangement the large volume occupied by the arrangement when not in use by the user made such multiple planting arrangements unsatisfactory. Further, the amount of planting material such as soil was generally limited to the size of the individual planters.
Thus, there has long been a need for a compact, multiple level planting arrangement in which the volume occupied by the arrangement when in a storage condition is small in comparison to the volume occupied when in the planting position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved multiple level planting arrangement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved multiple level planting arrangement that has a comparatively large volume of planting material to support a large volume of plants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple level planting arrangement which has a large, extended planting position and may be inverted to provide a comparatively small compact position for storage and shipping.